Somebody That I Used To Know
by ILOVESiriusB.HarryP.SalazarS
Summary: Yep. Never been good at summaries, like, ever. This is Cooper/Blaine. Incest, brotherly love, more then brotherly love. Somebdy That I Used To Knnow is a song I recommend listening to when you read this if you do. Yep...Just read and review if you want to... They kiss couple of times so ya... One-Shot Complete hi


Hi! So, I only watch Glee occasionally, because my sister watches it. And, she just started watching episode 15 of season 3, and well,… If you ask my messed up mind I'd say that Blaine and Cooper have some serious background that we need to go into. Like, not just brother hating brother background, I'm talking about brother loving brother, and not brotherly love way. Now believe me, in the few episodes of Glee that I have saw, I worship Kurt and Blaine together, and they're just so damned cute! Yep, so this is my story…

TITLE: Somebody That I Used To Know

AUTHOR: .SalazarS.

PAIRINGS: Cooper/Blaine, with slight Kurt/Blaine, and Sam/Puck because I always thought they might be good together.

RATING: T

WARNINGS: Incest, malexmale, not the best writing, a story pulled out from the depths of my feet, and male kissing. I don't know… it may be a tear jerker in one part. Oh, and swearing at some parts.

_Memories are in italics _

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or the characters.

As soon as Cooper showed up at Blaine's school, he knew he'd be screwed. Well, both of them thought that. They hadn't ended their…"relationship" that well. It ended on a terrible note. In fact, when Blaine saw his brother walk through them doors, his last memory of the two came back to him-

* * *

"_Blaine, wait! Can't we talk about this please?" Cooper asked desperately, reaching his hand out to grasp his younger brother's elbow. Blaine yanked it away from the older male and turned to look at his brother with a red streaked face, pain filled eyes, and usually nice hair all messed up due to him running his hands through it multiple times. _

"_What do you want to talk about, huh? That I walked in on you with Jake? The guy who is are next door neighbor, the guy who you claimed was an asshole just yesterday! He has a girlfriend, and I thought that you had a boyfriend! Me, Cooper. I was your boyfriend, but not anymore. I've been holding you back for too long, time to go follow your dreams and be a big time actor because we both know that we can't go in public together, we can't be together in our own home, and we definitely can't ever be married." Blaine yelled, his already messed up hair flinging in all directions as he yelled. The tears came faster down his face as he turned away, to leave his lover/brother. _

"_Please…I don't know how to make this right, and I don't think that there is anything I can do to make you trust me again. Please. I love you and only you. He doesn't even mea—"Cooper continued, again reaching for Blaine. Blaine turned around and cut him off. _

"_STOP! Okay! Stop being over dramatic, I know you want to be an actor, but don't bring acting into my life. All I want to do is sing and dance, but I'm not good enough at that am I? Because I did research on Jake when he moved in beside us. You were with him because he's been in three commercials, and has had one modeling job. He's famous in your eyes, and I'm nothing!" Blaine yelled, no more tears falling down his delicate face. He ripped his arm away from his older brother's grip and began walking towards his room. _

"_Don't come after me. I never want to see your face again, not if my life depended on it." Blaine yelled, not even looking over his shoulder at Cooper2 when he said this. The next day Blaine asked his mother if he could go to that one private school, Dalton's he thinks the name is. Maybe, she said. But after staying by her all day she agreed, and he left next week to go sing his heart out, well, whatever heart he had left. Cooper stared out his window as the vehicle pulled away from the sidewalk, his mother and father on the sidewalk, waving as the taxi drove away. He stomped down the steps and leaned against the wall beside the stairs. His parents entered the house a minute later, his mother with a tear streaked face. _

"_Why'd you let him leave?!" He asked angrily. They looked at him confused. He looked down, a few tears coming down his face. "Why'd I let him leave?" He asked nobody, only talking out loud to himself. He went back up the steps slowly, every step hurting him more and more. If only he wasn't such an idiot._

* * *

The memory hit both of the boy's full force. Of course, Cooper acted like nothing happened. He told everybody what to do. He gave pointers that he thought would help them. He noticed the small things, like how the blond guy whose name he believed was Sam, would glance at Puck more then he would anyone else. He saw that the girl Rachel was made for New York, for Broadway. But what he noticed mst was Blaine. His younger brother had grown over the last couple of years. He still wasn't as tall as Cooper himself though. Blaine was more confident in himself also. Kurt might have something to do with that though. Kurt seemed like a good guy, and Cooper was pretty sure that he knew about Blaine and his older relationship by the way that he gave Blaine knowing glances when Cooper came into the room. Blaine always defied what he said, just like when they were younger, but it still wasn't like when they were younger. Blaine still didn't trust him anymore, which was obvious to everybody.

"Now you're just somebody that I used to know." Blaine sang out to his brother. Cooper wouldn't listen to him, so he had to do something they were both passionate about to get him to listen to him once. So, he sang. Blaine watched his brother, at first looking bored in his seat a couple rows away from the stage, but his face got a knowing look when Blaine started getting into the song. He stood up, the music and the longing to hold his brother again pulling him forward.

The finished the song together. Singing together like they were made to, which when you think about it, they were. They stood in front of each other, breathing heavily. Then, after a few words, Cooper and Blaine hugged. Not a normal, I-missed-you hug, or I'm-leaving-hug-me hug, it was like a lost lovers embrace, desperate and tight. When Blaine tried to pull away Cooper tightened his arms around him.

"I've missed you." Cooper murmured into Blaine's ear. Blaine didn't say anything. Cooper pulled back, but kept both of his hands on Blaine's shoulders. One hand on each shoulder. He looked him in the eyes, and did what his brain, groin, and heart told him to do. He kissed Blaine with all the love and regret that had filled him when Blaine had left. All the love and pain and regret and misery he had ever felt went into that kiss. And Blaine returned it just as passionately.

Cooper pulled away, his forehead still against the shorter boys.

"Forgive me, please." Cooper whispered, his warm breath caressing Blaine's face. It smelt like the minty tooth paste he had used this morning, and had a slight tinged of bubble gum smell because of the gum that Blaine was chewing when he was pulled into a kiss.

"Don't do what you did to me again, and I won't." Blaine said, lifting his head up a little to capture Cooper's lips with his own.

Well…. That was little drabble. Hope you liked it. It was my first, and most likely only Glee fic. **REVIEW BECAUSE I LIKE COOKIES! **


End file.
